In current scenario, numerous scripts are executed on computer systems. During execution of scripts, the computer system may interact with other computer systems. Also, remote monitoring of systems is required in few instances. Hence, during execution of scripts, the computer systems are completely occupied in performing one task. Therefore, the computer system cannot be used for performing alternate tasks until the ongoing execution of scripts are completed. Also, the computer system has to queue the tasks to be performed and only after execution of the ongoing tasks, further tasks can be executed.
In another scenario, execution of few tasks may be prioritized over the execution of the scripts. The execution of scripts has to be halted in order to perform these task. Hence, efficiency of the computer system may reduce.